


Sypha and Trevor Come Gets Their Man

by Omegarose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 3 compliant, Spoilers, adrian has a breakdown, but not in any official capacity i think, i think i might torture him a little too much, might remove from this verse later, taka and sumi, they were semi established before this point, trephacard rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: The post season-three reunion that I'm pretty sure everyone is desperately craving.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 31
Kudos: 352





	Sypha and Trevor Come Gets Their Man

**Author's Note:**

> tw for mentions and descriptions of past rape/non-con

Adrian heard the intruders from half a mile off, when he was closed in his father’s study.

For awhile he had taken to moping in there when Sypha and Trevor had first gone, but that quickly gave into throwing himself into fixing up the Belmont hold and some of the worst of the castle’s damage. That was, of course, before Taka and Sumi.

He’d stayed in his childhood bedroom, mostly, until he physically couldn’t stand it any longer. He tried to go back to his daily patterns after that, but ended up in the study like before. Only this time he was sure weeks had passed since he’d last moved.

Before T-before _them_ Adrian would have confronted the intruders before they reached the doors, but he was frozen in his father’s chair. He wanted to move but he just...couldn’t. Not yet. They might still be scared off by the bodies. The other intruders (he was pretty sure they were from the nearby villages, growing bolder as the days passed) were always driven away.

But Adrian heard the door creaking open, and familiar voices echoing through the halls.

“Adrian?”

“What’s with the bodies?”

“Where are you?”

“Are you alright?”

He was imagining it, imagining them. Trevor would be too angry at seeing the bodies staked at the entrance to be concerned for Adrian, Sypha too hot headed to so quickly overcome her own revulsion so quickly.

Imagining things was new, but it had been awhile since he’d mustered the energy to eat anything—longer since he’d had any blood. He slept, certainly he must, but he hadn’t felt rested in a long time.

“Adrian?”

He could hear them moving about the castle, footsteps echoing, calling out as they appeared to search.

“Holy fuck-Sypha!”

Rushed footsteps. The voices were only a few floors away, only his own terrible imagination.

“That’s-”

“Looks like it.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Adrian!”

“Adrian!”

Running, and doors slamming open, Trevor and Sypha’s voices calling out for him frantically—a dream, only a dream, wishing for them and human comfort, half deranged and alone.

The door to the study was pushed open, and there was Sypha, the tattered remains of her robes arranged as a cloak, the scent of magic and vitality and _Sypha_ filling the room, and-oh. Was this real? Audio hallucinations should proceed the visual and olfactory, not combined all at once.

“Trevor, he’s here!”

She stepped closer, hand outstretched. Trevor’s boots pounded along the ancient stone until he was all but falling into the room, catching himself on the door frame. Adrian could smell him too, the blessed weapons and the sweat and the lifeblood pumping through his veins.

“Adrian, honey,” he said through gasping breaths. “Oh, sweetheart, what happened to you.”

Sypha was right in front of him, hand hovering within reach, bent as if to make herself smaller.

“Adrian…”

He reached out, taking her hand. It was solid, sturdy and tangible. She squeezed his fingers gently.

“Oh,” he said. “You’re real.”

“Yeah, honey, we are,” Trevor said, voice soft, still at the door.

“You-you’re not mad? About the-”

“We’re worried about you,” Sypha said. That wasn’t really an answer, but they were here and he’d missed them, and after everything-

“Hey, hey.” Trevor moved closer, slow as if Adrian would startle, asking—“Is it alright if I touch you?”—waiting for his nod before his hand was gently wiping at tears Adrian hadn’t noticed were there.

“We should never have left,” Sypha was saying, both hands holding his. “We won’t leave, not like that, never again.”

Adrian wanted to respond—tell her that she didn’t have to tether herself, deny that Trevor could ever be at peace in Dracula’s castle—but he couldn’t. Sobs spilled over his lips, eyes welling over, every breath a battle—

Trevor’s hand, calloused and warm, oh-so gently cradling his face, Sypha’s hand holding one of his firmly, but not restraining, never restraining.

He fell forward, holding tight to whoever he could reach, planning on never letting go if he could manage—and Sypha and Trevor were holding him back, tight enough that he could _feel_ them but never verging to _trapping_ , fingers in his hair and heartbeats pounding under his palms and arms around his heaving shoulders—whispers of reassurance and promises Adrian couldn’t help but believe.

As his breathing gradually slowed he found himself with Trevor and Sypha on the floor, wrapped up in their arms. They looked worried, but didn’t say anything, letting him calm down.

“I’m sorry,” he said, soon as he could, staring at Sypha’s scarred shoulder.

“Don’t apologize,” Sypha said.

“Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart,” Trevor assured.

“I...but I _did_ something-”

“Adrian, you don't have to tell us right now, if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

He was tempted to use the out Sypha had given to him, but it felt so wrong to take their comfort when he’d—went behind their backs would imply that the three of them were together, actually, not just travelling companions turned into...something like friends. It still wasn’t right that they didn’t know.

“I have to. I have to—the bodies, outside. Vampire hunters from a court in Japan. They came for the knowledge in the castle. I thought—I figured I would teach them. Show them the castle, and the hold. Test their strength and skill. They wanted to help their people, wanted an end to the tyranny.”

Sypha and Trevor didn’t try to follow when he pulled himself from their arms, still sat so close, arms wrapping around himself. He still couldn’t look at them.

“They kept asking things—and I never lied—just withheld the truth, a bit. I was so—I was lonely and I wanted them to stay and they seemed so genuine that I trusted them without thinking twice—”

He could feel himself shaking—leaning away from Sypha’s hand that quickly fell back to her lap, hair curtaining across his face.

“They came to my bed late one night. I—I let them—I just wanted to feel close to someone, and they were right there—”

There were several moments of silence, broken only by thudding hearts and rasping inhales.

“You don’t...it’s okay if you-” Sypha began, soft and almost breaking. But Adrian needed to finish. He would never be able to otherwise, he was fairly certain.

“They shackled me to the bed with a rope of silver when I least expected it, and declared that I was just another in a long line of those that took advantage of them. I tried to tell them that I hadn’t lied, even if I hadn’t told them everything, but their blades were inches from my heart when my sword slit their throats.”

Sypha and Trevor didn’t try to reach for him. He thought Sypha might’ve been crying.

“They shouldn’t have done that to you,” Trevor said, quietly, voice rough with emotion.

“I was keeping things from them. They were scared and facing their own traumas-”

“Adrian,” Sypha interrupted. “What they did was wrong. No matter their reasoning, no matter what you did. You killed them in self defense, after doing everything you could.”

He couldn’t help himself from moving closer, tucking himself against Trevor’s side. The hunter didn’t shy from the contact, but didn’t pull him closer either.

“You aren’t angry?” he asked, impossibly small.

Trevor rubbed Adrian’s shoulder, saying without hesitation—“Of course not.”

“Not even ‘cause I staked them up, like my father?”

“I would have staked them myself, if I had been there,” Sypha said vindictively. “Live.”

Adrian shuddered against Trevor’s warmth, tired and drained

“You’re cold as ice,” he noted. “When’s the last time you ate something?”

Adrian struggled to remember how many days had passed since he’d sat there, how many since he’d staked up the corpses, how many he’d stayed curled on his bedroom’s floor. But he’d eaten since then, just not much, not frequently. 

“Alright,” Trevor said. “Let’s get you some food.”

The thought, surprisingly, didn’t turn his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it, that "Holy fuck-Sypha!" was when Trevor stumbled upon Adrian's bedroom, finding a torn-to-hell bed, a lot of dried blood, and likely the remains of the silver restraints and the blood-stained sheet Adrian was seen wrapped in. They panicked for a good reason.
> 
> For all you lovelies coming from A Backwards Fate I want to know your opinion on whether or not I should make it season-three compliant? It wouldn't change much I have written yet, I don't think, just a couple of lines and the magical plot device door would fairly obviously become an infinite corridor of some kind. I could, of course, hold off a couple of weeks before editing it if you'd all want me to keep it spoiler free for another chapter, though if that's the case this weekend's chapter would likely be another bonus as the main-story chapter would contain theorizing about the infinite corridor.
> 
> This fic can be considered a bonus for the week! <3 <3
> 
> [You can find my tumblr here!](https://omegros.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edits made 8/9/2020


End file.
